


The Cookbook

by Bolontiku



Series: The Cookbook [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Reader-Insert, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Tired and unable to dodge your family anymore, you have no choice. It's time to fake it.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: The Cookbook [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543957
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fake dating AU. Will update sporadically.

His chuckle made you want to kick him, his hand on the small of your back made you jerk away slightly. “Careful darlin’,” he breathed as he leaned into you, “someone will notice.”

You swore that if you clenched your jaw any tighter you’d crack your teeth. “Stop doing that then.”

He grinned, pulling you closer to him, “now sweetheart,” it sent a chill up your spine, you didn’t want to examine the way heat swept through you to pool low in your belly, “play nice baby and just maybe I’ll give you a prize later.” 

No, this was a deal, a simple business deal. You two had an understanding. 

He was here to keep your stepmother off your back, keep your dad happy and to answer those damned annoying bitches that called themselves your cousins. Frankly, you had had enough. You couldn’t weasel out of another family function. This one spanning the entirety of a week and a half. You had been skipping as many as possible and now it was time to face them all.

Of course you had known Negan for a year. The man was brash, yet charming, there was something that made him dangerous and it appealed to every female within arms reach. It was enough that it would drive your family insane with curiosity all the while keeping them from asking about why you were still single.

**

“So, why have we never heard of him before?”

“When did you two meet?”

“Really Y/N, you should have told us sooner!”

Laughter filled the air, “we thought for sure you’d bail or show up alone again!”

You bit back the anger, why did you come again?

“Y/N, there you are darlin’.”

You looked over at him as he came to a stop beside you, hand slipping low on your back, before wrapping around your hip drawing their gaze their as he brushed his lips across your jaw and just to the corner of your ear, his beard tickling you. 

“What are you doing?” you asked, hand on his chest as you turned into him.

Negan chuckled, low and dark, leaning down and brushing his lips along your neck, “my job darlin, just look at ‘em, they are beyond themselves,” he hummed as he pulled you from the gaggle of women and towards the stairs.

You let out a sigh, exhaustion swamping you as you stepped into the room, turning to find Negan shutting the door behind him. “Wha-?”

“Darlin’, for someone paying me to be their fake date you sure are bad at pretendin’ to be head over heels for me,” he answered pointedly.

You pointed at him and moved to the bed. “You are not sleeping in the same bed as me.”

Negan laughed as he sat on the opposite side and began to remove his boots. “Listen here Y/N, you can have whatever you want and honestly the fact that you find me utterly repelling is a breath of fresh air. That woman, the brunette with streaks of blond?” he asked, smirking at you.

“Annette?”

“THAT’S her name!” he grinned standing, unbuckling his belt and thumbs hooking into the edge of his jeans and jerking his pants off. You turned around at the sight of his boxers, listening to his laugh, “she told me she was stayin’ down the hall and third door on the left.”

You swung around watching as he grabbed a towel and a pile of clothes from his suitcase. “She did not!” He tugged his shirt up over his head, giving you plenty to look at.

He dropped his head back laughing, “now, that said, I will not be sleepin’ on the floor. You don’t wanna share a bed with me? Fine. You sleep on the floor or in the tub for all I care.”

You dropped onto the bed as he sauntered into the bathroom. You knew what fake dating was, you loved that stupid type of fiction. When you decided to pay Negan it had been out of desperation, you didn’t think he would go for it. You had been heavily drunk when you had even managed to tell him your plan.

Still, he had shown up to your apartment first thing in the morning, suitcases packed, ticket in hand. 

There had been a moment where he had stared at you, something in the look had made you pause before that damned cocky grin of his fell into place and he had actually agreed. You should have paid attention. It was a sign from the universe.

The sound of water caught your attention and you sat up, ready to yell at him about shutting the door when you caught sight of him completely naked.    
  
**

Negan had fun teasing you, he loved that you constantly rolled your eyes at him, loved when you growled or cursed at him, came back with quick wit. It made him want more of it.

Most of the women in the building easily fell under him, not you. Oh, no, and that made him seek you out more. It surprised him when he figured out that you didn’t fall for him due to the fact that you were convinced that you were not worth anyone’s time. It just made him try harder.

You always wore jeans and a large top, those damned heeled boots you wore lifting you up higher, as if you were not already enough to catch his eye. Long hair always up in a bun or pony. It gave him ideas, ideas of driving his hands through it, wrapping his hands up in it, how you might respond.

One day you had been walking around your office without your boots on and he realized you actually stood just under his shoulder, he could literally drop his chin to the top of your head and damned if that didn’t lead to some thoughts. Thoughts about how easy he could lift you, how it would be to press you hard against the wall, pull your legs around his waist, the thought of you breathing his name…

When you had drank just a little too much at the office party a week ago and he had poked you into talking about what was bothering you- well, damn. He had just about taken advantage of the moment and swept you up in his arms. You shouldn’t have to feel that way, family was not supposed to treat one like that. Pressuring and shaming you into believing that you needed a date. 

He had agreed to being your fake date. He liked money, if it meant fuckin with the heads of a bunch of fuckin pricks, well he couldn’t see how he could lose. 

Not to mention that he could see you outside of work. 

Share a room with you.

Share a bed with you.

Take advantage and be able to touch you a little more.

And so he had a plan. He would take this week and make you realize just how serious he was. 

He purposely left the door to the bathroom open. Turning the shower on he heard you grumble something and the way whatever you were saying cut off followed by that damned little gasp of yours was enough to make him jerk the knob so that ice cold water shot out like little daggers at him.

This was gonna be a difficult week, 

He had to keep from shoving a bitch down already when he heard how they spoke to you, but damned the way you smiled followed by the little shiver he pretended not to notice as he brushed his lips along your skin was more than he needed to keep control. He could do this. 

He was looking for the payoff and he wasn’t thinking about the money.


	2. Chapter 2

You jerked away from the tickle at your side, sleep muddying your brain in a pleasant fog as a firm body pressed up along you from behind. A thick gruff voice murmuring in your ear as a rough calloused hand slid up from your knee along naked thigh, a small deep chuckle as lips slid along your jaw, thick fingers grazing along the hem of your nightie.

“NEGAAAAAN!!” you screamed as sleep dissipated like mist in the sun, tumbling off the bed with a loud thump as you landed on the floor.

“That’s it baby girl, scream my name and remind everyone under this damned roof who you came with,” he smirked at you and winked from his spot on the bed. 

You clasped your hand over your mouth and he dropped his head back laughing loudly. “God dammit Negan!” your phone rang, you scrambled for it as he reached over and plucked it from the nightstand, quickly rolling to the other side of the bed.

“This is Y/N’s pho-oh, Oh…” whiskey colored eyes slid over to you, cocky grin settling into place. Oh, God, you knew that face, that face screamed trouble. “R.I.C.K.” You shot onto the bed, hand extended stretching for your phone, of course your boss would call you right in this moment. Of course Negan would answer, it wasn’t like Mr. Grimes wouldn’t know the sound of Negan’s voice. He had been the one to tell you to watch yourself around the man, of course you hadn’t been able to stop becoming friends with the idiot, he was so damned charming.

Right now, right now though, your heart plummeted to your stomach, sinking and settling like the biggest damned boulder in the world. 

“Hey there Rick the prick, why are you calling Y/N’s phone? Don’t ya know she’s on vacation? Of course you do, probably know that right now she’s in her damned thigh high nightie, looks damned cute too, pink, with little black frills… oh look a bow…”

You let out a frustrated huff as he held you at bay, forearm across the top of your chest. “Negan!” it came out as a harsh whisper, a warning growl.

He turned a smug grin in your direction, “what’s that baby girl? Oh, well, then, go on, but don’t let that boss of yours take up too much time, I wanna get my hands all over ya!” You stifled a scream as he dropped his arm making you fly forwards, face landing in his lap, hands wrapped around the cell phone. “Damn, baby girl…” he chuckled large hand dropping to the back of your head.

You scrambled off, shoving a hand through your disheveled hair, “Mr. Grimes?!” glaring death daggers at him as he did nothing to cover his laughter.

“Ms. Y/L/N.”

You swallowed. Eyes closing. “Yes sir?” why did him calling you by your last name make you feel like a five year old caught with her hand in the cookie jar?

There was silence for a moment and you suddenly realized Negan was still laughing. You launched yourself at him, free hand covering his mouth as you straddled him, muffling his mirth under your small hand. 

“Ah, I- I wanted to make sure you were doing alright? You were worried over this vacation of yours and I noticed.”

“Y-you noticed?” you sucked in a breath as large hands landed on your exposed legs, thumbs slipping up under the thin fabric covering you, you tightened your legs around his waist narrowing your eyes at him, “Mr. Grimes, th-theres no need to worry, it’s just family and I am pretty sure I can handle them no problem sir!”

Negan growled, lifting his hips up into yours with a quick roll, hands slipping up along those silky smooth legs of yours. It wasn’t his fault he got hard when you tightened your legs around him, who told you to go grinding down on him? Not like he hadn’t been outright flirting with you, if you never took his advances seriously before now you would.

You squirmed as his hands slid up further under your nightie, face flaring up in heat as you felt him roll his hardened length between your legs, want and heat flooding your entire being, forcing you to close your eyes, this could not be happening. Not now. He caught your hand as you pulled away, eyes catching yours as his lips pressed to the center of your palm. 

“THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CALLING SIR, BUT I AM  _ FIIIINE! _ ” you knew you were practically yelling but you had to put an end to this quickly. Especially as his thumb grazed along under your belly, fingers tickling along your waist to make you squirm atop him, biting down on your lip, but not stopping the whimper that caught in your throat. 

“Y/N? Are you.. Is he.. May I ask what he is doing there?”

You squirmed as Negan’s tongue slid along your palm, down to slip over the pulse in your wrist, sending chills up your arm and heat low in your belly, what in the fuck? How was that even a thing?? Why did he have to use you to fuck with your boss? You knew they didn’t like each other, and Mr. Grimes was always putting himself between you two, but to fuck with him through you like this?! “Ah!” you swallowed and shoved your hand firmly back over his mouth eliciting a laugh that rumbled up through him. “I… h-have to go, will call laterbyeboss!!” the words tumbled out of you before you could press the end call button and Negan reached up, letting your wrist go and catching the back of your neck in hand. You gasped as you felt his other hand slip up along the small of your back, under the fabric covering you. “Negan!” you wanted it to be a warning, why had it come out sounding like that?! Why was he doing this to you?? Looking down at him, slightly shifting to crawl off of him you met his gaze, there was barely any of that whiskey color left, eyes blown wide with want, your words stuck in your throat at the look he gave you as he leaned up, words muffled behind your small hand.

“Y/N, do you have any idea what you make me feel?” he asked, hips rolling up into yours, if you had any doubt, any at all, it disappeared with that simple roll. Caught off guard, he cocked his head to the side, lifting his lips to yours, pulling you down into his lap grinding up into you and making you shiver as he rolled you under him so easily.

Strong hands slid up along your legs, pulling them around his waist as he deepened the kiss, tongue pressing past your lips, swiping in, delving, dominating. Your entire being catching fire as you scrambled to hold onto those broad shoulders, as he drove his hips into yours, the only barrier between you his boxers and your cotton panties. 

You turned away, his lips catching your jaw leaving a trail of fire.

God, the little noises you made, the way you squirmed under him, it drove him forwards, wanting more, more of you soft skin against his own, more of those little breathy sighs you let out as he nipped at your jaw, the way you arched into him as he ground between your legs. Oh, it was everything and more than he had imagined! The curve of your waist, hips more than he had hoped filling his hands as he gripped and pinned them down, another little whimper escaping you as he sucked a mark into your neck. That ass of yours.

Thumbs grazed into the edge of your panties and sent a jolt through you, even as you pressed up into his hard body you shoved at his shoulders. “S-st-ahh!”

A low grumble, but he gentled his kiss just under your jaw, “what’s that kitten?” he asked, tongue slipping along skin, god he knew, knew he would be addicted, addicted to your taste, your smell, the sound of your voice.  _ His _ name on your lips. He was so damned hard he thought he would break, he couldn’t wait to be inside of you, feel you wrapped tight around his cock, fuck he was about to come like some damned teenager

“Stop.. please?”

Your soft plead was enough to throw ice down his back, the way you didn’t meet his gaze. His grip on your waist tightened, “when the time comes kitten,” he growled against your neck, “you’re gonna be beggin’ and pleadin’ for me not to stop.”

He was up and gone in a second, the cold replacing his impossibly hot body, you let your breath out slowly. He had left a scalding hot impression on your body. You could still feel his hands, lips, thick body pressing between your legs. 

The sound of the shower turning on caught your attention and you jerked a pillow over your face, letting out a small controlled squeak. 

**

Negan was only a man. Yes, he had stopped when you had asked, but damned if he didn’t need to take care of what you had riled up. Cold water wasn’t helping either and he had taken care of himself in the shower. Scowling as he knew it was a poor substitute for what he was certain was better than his hand.

How had the cute little kitten that worked for that dick Grimes turned him into a fucking horny teenager? He hadn’t meant to, he still remembered when he walked in to give Grimes some more shit for breakfast when he laid eyes on his newest office member.

You had turned and smiled, bright and friendly, you smelled like gardenia, a hint of citrus and your laughter hit him in the gut. He had been taken with how quick you were to throw his teasing right back at him, easily stepping around him and poking him with pens, pencils, books. He liked your easy laughter, you would kick him out of the waiting room where your desk was located. Shooing him off with a smirk when he and Rick growled at each other too much.

He dropped his head to the tile wall, cold water falling down his back, cooling and washing everything away. 

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped out into the empty bedroom, a sigh escaping him. You had probably already headed downstairs, it was time for breakfast and the day’s activity was a scavenger hunt.

He grabbed his clothes, pulling them on quickly. You had wanted it, you had responded oh, so nicely. Every man's damn dream. It was still early in the day, he had time to make you whimper his name again, and fuck if he wasn’t determined to hear it again. You’d  _ want _ to whimper his name. You would want to have his hands all over again, he wanted more, a taste wasn’t enough. Still, he was going to have to be patient, make it clear that he wasn’t gonna force himself on you, nor let you go on thinking he wasn’t interested at all. 

You had to understand he wanted you for no other reason than you were you. And damned if he hadn’t fallen head over heels somewhere along the last past year of knowing ya.


End file.
